


Love

by Yomidark



Series: Kratos's guilt. [4]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: A cold bath turns into something more...





	Love

“C-cold.” Lloyd said shivering, rubbing his hands against his arms to regain some warmth.

“Can’t be helped, a lonely lake in the middle of the night does for a poor bathhouse, I fear.” Kratos smiled understanding. If he was feeling the cold, he wasn’t showing. “Come here.”

He gripped his son shoulder, pressing their bodies together. The water still up to their hips, they could feel each other’s skin directly, still warm from their previous lovemaking. “Better?” He asked, hugging his shoulder and caressing his hair.

“A bit… you are really warm... ”Lloyd smile, feeling like giggling. He was, after all, the one responsible for that warmth. “But next time, let’s stop to an inn.”

“Alright,” Kratos nodded, patting his back and letting him go a bit. “But we won’t be able to spend the day like this if we do.”

Lloyd puffed, making a silly face. “I know, I’m not that stupid. But well, we’ll just have to keep it in our room.”

“Alright, alright.” Kratos patted his back again, signaling he understood.

Suddenly Lloyd looked down, his voice grave. “… Are you still feeling ashamed? To be with me?”

“No.” Kratos answered decided. “It’s just…” His tongue rested in his palate, unsure of the next words.

“You can still be my father. In fact… you have done pretty well.” He smile at him, looking in his eyes.

“I know.” Kratos’s heart skipped a beat. Sometime, he forgot who was the older of the two. “It’s just… I feel like I’m taking away a huge part of your life. We won’t be able to walk together, kiss or do all the things couples do.”

“But I will have the person that loves me the most love me in the most ways possible.”

Again, Kratos’s skipped a beat. His hands reached for the other head, and pressed their lips together. Lloyd pressed his lips into his mouth back, telling his to do more.

“The water isn’t much deep here.” Lloyd whispered, almost pleading.

Kratos understood, pushing their bodied lower, until they were both sitting in the middle of the cold river – but feeling none of it in the middle of their lovemaking.

“I want to ride you.” Lloyd pressed himself against him. Maybe it was the set-up, be he was feeling slightly euphoric tonight.

“… Alright.” Kratos nodded, caressing his face. It’s not like he was going to ever say Lloyd no.

Lloyd mounted him, their hips aligning… then, he slowly impaled himself on the older man’s girth. “K-Kratos…” He moaned. “D-dad…”

Kratos looked at him. His body wet, almost shining at the moonlight. Pleasure flew thought his face, as he rode his cock.

“I love you.” Kratos uttered, his hips meeting the other’s back. “I love you so much son.” 

* * *

 

“That was different.” Lloyd said stretching his arms and legs, the back of his head resting on Kratos’s chest, between his legs.

“Indeed.” Kratos’s lips curled into a half smile.  His hand on the boy between his legs, caressing his hair.

“Good thing we are in the water, eh.” A fait blush appeared on his cheeks.  “Kratos… no, dad.”

“Lloyd?” Kratos said sudden, grave. His tone was grave.

“Y-yes?”

“Let’s get married.”


End file.
